brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
7327 Scorpion Pyramid
|Ages = 8 - 14 |Released = January 2011 |Theme = Pharaoh's Quest }} 7327 Scorpion Pyramid is a Pharaoh's Quest set released January 2011, which was already available in stores in December 2010. It includes a giant scorpion and seven Minifigures; these consist of three explorers, the Pharaoh Amset-Ra, a Flying Mummy, and two Anubis Guards. A prominent feature is the raised baseplate on which the pyramid is located, and a half-track with a machine gun.Pharaoh's Quest 2011 - Eurobricks Forums Also included is a Giant Scorpion placed above the entrance to the pyramid. Description The explorer's vehicle is a two wheeled vehicle; instead of rear wheels, it features a pair of tank treads. The front of the vehicle has an engine grille piece, with some lights and wheels. The vehicle uses an older part from the Adventurers theme for seats. The windscreen is small (placed below a minifigure's line of sight when said minifigure is sitting down). There is a steering wheel on the right side of the vehicle (from the driver's view). Along with this is a mounted machine gun on top of the back part, and a small area for a minifigure to man and control the gun. There are two clips on the back for holding a pick-axe and a rifle. The vehicle is dark red and dark stone grey, with some black and sand yellow details, some clear, and a small amount of medium stone grey. The scorpion is larger than the vehicle, and as long as the pyramid is tall. The centre of the scorpion has a printed brick with eyes, and other slope bricks comprising its body, around which are 8 legs. The joints on the legs allow them to move, and the front and back legs on each side are attached loosely so that they can rotate (but are stable). The tail is a series of connected hinges and slope bricks. At the end of the tail (it has three segments) is a larger section. A sword (introduced in Fantasy Era sets) is the stinger, and there are two "teeth" pieces on either side. Each claw is identical (although opposite) from the other. They both have large printed slopes on them, with inscribed hieroglyphs. The smaller slope can move side to side, and it has one "tooth". The larger slope has two of these "teeth" on it. On top of the claws is a pair of gold 2x2 round tiles. The claws can rotate and the arms can also move on hinges. The pyramid is built on a raised baseplate. On the front, there are some hieroglyph stickers. On one side there is a snake pit made from curved bricks with gold slopes on them. On the other side, there is a stand with a hieroglyph brick. There is a scorpion pit, with gold bricks on the sides. There is also a plant part in the corner. The obelisk is made from tall bricks with stickers on them, and some plate pieces. At the top is a slope piece. The stairs have two small structures similar to the tops of the obelisks. There is a pair of 2x2 tiles, and then behind them are the stairs. At the top of the stairs, there is a pair of gold cones. When turned, the stairs flip up, and under them is a scorpion. At the top of the stairs are a pair of gold bricks. The entrance is framed with two sets of tall slope bricks with hieroglyphs on them. The gates have gold cones, earth blue cones, and can be opened by turning a pair of gold cones on either side. Above this entrance is a balcony, and above it is the top of the pyramid, and a brick with hieroglyphs on it. The front is made of a series of brick yellow bricks and brick yellow and sand yellow slopes. Along the sides, TECHNIC bricks make angles with plates to form the sides of the pyramids, with sand yellow plates intermittently placed along the side. There is a green plant in one corner of the pyramid. On the right side of the pyramid, there is a wall. The wall opens when a lever within the pyramid is pulled. In addition to that, a sarcophagus with the Pharaoh in it slides out. The wall has a clip on it for a dynamite brick. By the lever which causes the wall to come off, there is a gem. On the left side of the pyramid, on the inside, there is a stand for the Pharaoh's head-dress. On the second level, there is a trapdoor, with some sand yellow bricks in it. Background The Scorpion Pyramid is the resting place of Amset-Ra. The pyramid is guarded by a giant scorpion, flying mummies, and Anubis guards. The Pharaoh waits for his minions to bring him the golden treasures so that he may take over the world. Notes * This set was scheduled to be released in 2011, but by mid-November of 2010, it had already been released at Toys "R" Us and LEGO Retail Stores. * In some of the scorpion pyramid sets Professor Archibald Hale has dark tan legs. LEGO.com Description Minifigures Included Gallery 7327BackBox.jpg|The back of the box 7327Carfront.jpg|The front of the vehicle 7327Carback.jpg|The back of the vehicle 7327Stairs.jpg|The stairs 7327Stairsopen.jpg|The stairs open 7327Gate.jpg|The gate 7327Gatemechanism.jpg|The gate mechanism 7327Wall.jpg|The wall of the sarcophagus hiding place. 7327Mechanism.jpg|The mechanism used to "break" the wall 7327Headdress.jpg|The "hatstand" for the Pharaoh's head-dress 7327Trapdoor.jpg|The trapdoor 73271.jpg References Sources * Mocpages.com * Set Review on Eurobricks Forums External links Category:Pharaoh's Quest Category:7000 sets Category:2011 sets Category:Exclusives